In recent years, with technological advancement of information technologies, more and more multimedia data are generated. For example, more and more people use smart phones, cameras, voice recorders or video cameras to record things appearing in daily work and life, which causes exponential increase of generated data amount. However, for the generated data, particularly multimedia data, there lacks an efficient search method for searching them so as to quickly find contents of interest, e.g., a segment of video or audio. A general searching method is searching as per shooting time or file name, and sometimes, all video or audio contents have to be traversed to find a specific video or audio segment. It is acceptable for life events that are not demanding on time.
However, for some specific work applications, it is always inefficient. For example, when a device of a client fails, a field technical engineer will always shoot or record the field observations, which will generate a large data amount. Without an efficient searching method, a rear-area engineer has to browse all multimedia data materials, which is always unacceptable for a scenario where the field needs to solve the technical problem as quickly as possible.
Therefore, a smart multimedia data processing system is needed, which can perform fast location or efficient search for the multimedia data.